Junkenstein's Revenge
Junkenstein's Revenge is a brawl exclusive to the Halloween Terror event. Brawl rules * Heroes: Ana, Hanzo, McCree, Soldier: 76 * Only 1 of each hero per team * No hero switching * Keep the castle doors from being destroyed Function Players must protect the gate of the Adlersbrunn Castle from a horde of Zomnics created by Dr. Junkenstein. Right in front of the gate is a small yard with a higher platform on the right, and a much higher platform on the left. There is also a small yard across a shallow water body from the gate; it is where several crates are placed. A big and flat bridge right in the middle as a route between two yards; it's also possible to walk down into the water on the left and right of the bridge to move from one yard to another. On the left, there is a small stair leading to the L-shape rampart and to the gateway on the far left corner of the map. On the right, across the water, there is a small stair inside another gateway. Also, there is a higher-up L-shape platform on the far right corner. The team consists of four players: one McCree (in the role of The Gunslinger), one Soldier: 76 (in the role of The Soldier), one Hanzo (in the role of The Archer), and one Ana (in the role of The Alchemist). Periodically, Reaper (in the role of The Reaper), Roadhog (in the role of Junkenstein's Monster), Junkrat (in the role of Dr. Junkenstein), and Mercy (in the role of The Witch) will also spawn on the enemy team. The whole gameplay is narrated by Reinhardt. There are three difficulties for this mode. The more difficult the play is, the more spawn Zomnics and Zombardiers will get, the more intelligent the bosses' AI will be and the more ultimate charge the bosses will get. The HP for all enemies are still remain the same. Anytime a hero gets killed, they will wait 12 seconds and then respawn in front of the door. The defense team will win if they hold out until the end, and defeat all the bosses in the Last Battle. On the other hand, the defense team will lose immediately if the door is destroyed, by losing the last of its 2000 HP. The door will also be immediately destroyed if all players in the defense team are down at any point of play. *First wave **The game starts with a group of Zomnics spawns in the center of the far-away yard, and approach the gate by the bridge. **After that another group of Zomnics will spawn in the left gateway on the rampart, and approach the gate by the rampart. **After that another group of Zomnics will spawn in the right gateway, and approach the gate through the water. **After this point Zomnics, Zombardiers and 2 Shock-Tires will spawn periodically. **After a while, the Reaper will spawn on the rampart as the first boss fight. he immediately use Shadow Step to teleport into the middle of the bridge to fight the hero. ***Shock-Tires may also spawn during the boss fight. *Second wave **After defeating the Reaper, hero will continue to face with Zomnics, Zombardiers and 2 Shock-Tires. **After a while, Junkenstein's Monster will spawn on the right side of the far-away yard and will approach the nearest hero to attack. **Reaper will also spawn once, it can happen during the fight with the Monster. **Whether the hero defeat the Monster or not, after a short time, Dr. Junkenstein will spawn on the L-shape platform on the far right corner and continue to spam his Frag Launcher to any of the heroes. ***Shock-Tires may also spawn during the boss fight. *Third wave **After defeating Dr. Junkenstein and his Monster, hero will continue to face with Zomnics, Zombardiers and more Shock-Tires. There will be two concurrent Shock-Tires, one from the rampart and one from the water gateway. **Reaper will also spawn once before the Final Battle. **When the Final Battle begins, Mercy will spawn where the Monster used to appear, and use Resurrect to revive Dr. Junkenstein and his Monster. ***Shock-Tires may also spawn during the boss fight. ***The Hero can defeat the bosses in any other, but they only win the fight when all three bosses are defeated. Enemies *'Zomnics' will slowly move towards the gate and explode, dealing 80 damage to it. Players caught in its explosion will take maximum 40 splash damage. Each Zomnic has 200 HP. *'Zombardiers' do not attack the gate, but will do ranged attack and deal maximum 60 splash damage to players. Each Zomnic has 200 HP. *'Shock-Tires' will regularly spawn and explode at the gate. They are much faster than other enemies, and will deal 240 damage to the gate. Players caught in its explosion will take maximum 100 splash damage. Each Shock-Tire has 150 HP. *'The Reaper' will spawn three times during the match, all before the final battle. He behaves like Reaper and may also Death Blossom once or twice within a match. He has 700 HP. *'Junkenstein's Monster' will spawn during the match, then get resurrected for the final battle. He behaves like Roadhog and may also Whole Hog during the battle. He has 700 HP. *'Dr. Junkenstein' will spawn during the match, then get resurrected for the final battle. He behaves like Junkrat, and does not need to reload. He has 700 HP. *'The Witch' will spawn for the final battle to resurrect the other bosses. She behaves like Mercy, and will focus on healing Junkenstein's Monster. She has 700 HP. See also *Junkenstein's Revenge/Quotes *Junkenstein's Revenge/Characters Trivia *Shock-Tires and all the bosses are count as "Elites" in the scoreboard statistics. *On certain locations on the map, you can see birds with purple eyes. If you shoot them, they will fade away. This has no effect towards you or the other players. **Those birds and their eyes' smoky effect have a resemblance to Reaper's Nevermore skin theme, especially on his mask and his guns. *Under the roof, where Junkenstein spawns, there is a tombstone of an possible Overwatch member, with the Overwatch logo on the front. de:Junkensteins Rache pl:Zemsta dr. Złomensteina Category:Weekly Brawls Category:Play modes